


【POT - TF】潜规则（番外）

by shili10



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10





	【POT - TF】潜规则（番外）

【番外】集合 200 fo谢文以及元旦福利于一身的番外！

不二在努力思考为什么事情会变成这样。  
颁奖礼结束后，他们一同回到两人居住的公寓。甫一进门，不二就被手冢禁锢在门上。手冢灼热的气息喷洒在不二的脸颊旁，他在不二的耳边说了一句话后，并对着不二的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气。不二身子一软，信息素不受控制地散开。手冢也不在控制，任由信息素在两人之间炸裂开来。  
此时，不二被他的Alpha压在门上，细细密密的吻不断地落在他的脸颊与脖颈上。不二两手扶在自家Alpha的肩膀上，浓郁的信息素即将让他无法思考，马上就要在情欲中漂浮沉沦。  
似乎是感觉到自家Omega游走的思绪，手冢有些不悦地捏住不二的下巴，声音低沉醇厚：“不二，别走神。”  
“我没有……”不二自然不会承认自己正在胡思乱想，不然以手冢一惯的作风，待会他必定会被做得无法思考，任手冢为所欲为。每当这时候，不二都会对自己当年的坚持感到十分后悔，让手冢压抑了如此多年，以至于在双方心意相通、完全标记后，手冢一改以往的禁欲，只要情况允许，必将干柴烈火一番。  
果然，不能小看老处男的爆发力。  
手冢自然不会相信不二的话，他选择以行动来抓住不二的心神。他摘下眼镜，放到一边的柜子上，然后吻住不二的双唇，极尽缠绵地吮吸，轻咬。舌头舔过不二的嘴唇，灵活地钻进对方的口腔中，细致地舔舐着每一处角落，最后卷上不二的舌头，挑逗着，追逐着，极力挑起不二潜藏着的情热。  
胶着的亲吻让不二的理智飞了大半，身体已经变得越来越热。他有些焦急地想要扯开手冢依然穿着整齐的衬衣，一颗一颗解开纽扣的时间对不二现在来说也显得太过漫长。然而价格不菲的衬衣质量好得超乎不二的想像，顺滑的布料滑过不二的手心，依然忠实地守护着自己的主人。  
手冢觉得有些好笑，他享受不二的热情，也乐看不二被情欲左右的迷离。时至今日，他已经不再怀疑不二对他的热情究竟是因为本能还是因为爱情。毕竟不论是本能还是爱情，对象都是自己。他只需明白，不二心中有他，也只有他。他双手捧着不二的脸颊，放开不二被他蹂躏得有些红肿的嘴唇，分开的舌间牵出暧昧的银丝，令人遐想万分。  
“别着急，不二。”他亲了亲不二的额头，抓住不二的双手，引领着不二一颗一颗慢慢地解开自己的衬衫纽扣。  
不二的脑袋有些晕乎，然而手冢印在额上的亲吻令不二混沌的脑袋找回一丝丝清明。他看着手冢掌握着自己的双手，带领着自己一点一点解开衣物的束缚，白皙修长的手指翻飞在衣扣间，旖旎不已。不二抬起头看着眼前的男人，才清醒一点点的脑袋不安分地又冒出了一个疑问——说起来，手冢以前究竟有没有别人？  
自从与自己维持契约关系开始，不二可以很确定手冢当时没有别人。这些年来，他一直在等自己，从来不放弃，不二对此自然是感动的。但是之前呢？在遇到自己之前有没有别人？是否有标记过其他人？毕竟Alpha与Omega不一样，Omega从一而终，而Alpha却拥有绝对的标记权力。再者，看手冢与他做爱时的技术，他一点也不相信这是个老处男能展现出来的技术。  
可以不二转念又想，以手冢的性格，如果标记了别人，是定然不会抛弃对方转而接受自己，并等待自己数年也不后悔。  
这么一想，不二觉得自己真的是有些想多了。然而这样的问题一旦冒出，就会不依不饶地缠着自己，不问出个究竟来心里就不踏实。  
看着马上就要被完全解开的衬衫，看着衬衫后隐隐显露出来的健康有力的身躯，不二暗自咽了口唾沫，硬生生地在即将解开最后一颗纽扣时停住了动作。他抬起头，对上手冢疑惑不解的目光。  
“手冢……”不二觉得心里发虚，声音有些颤抖，“我想问你一个问题。”  
手冢眯了眯眼，眼中精光闪烁了一下：“你问。”  
不二深吸一口气，一鼓作气：“和我在一起以前，你……你有没有过别人？”  
“什么意思？”  
“就是……就是……”感受到手冢语气中隐含的危险信息，不二有些后悔自己的冲动了，“以前，你有没有其他伴侣。”  
手冢算是明白自家Omega在想些什么了，平心而论，不二的问题很正常。不论怎么说，手冢作为一个大写的Alpha，在完全标记不二以前，三十多岁都没有婚配，甚至没有完全标记的Omega，怎么看都会令人觉得奇怪。虽然Alpha的发情期相比起Omega的具有更高的可控性，但是总归还是会有欲望的时候。平日的欲望究竟如何宣泄，发情期来了究竟怎么度过，这都是引人关注的问题。手冢完全不怀疑，如果不是因为后来不二的出现，他可能会被认为是AA恋，甚至是X无能。  
既然问到了，手冢也不打算隐瞒不二。他知道Omega天性从一而终，而他骨子里也是这样的人，不是自己认定的人，他不会出手，也无法下手。只是，这样的问题，居然让不二在此情此景中提出，手冢不免觉得自己实在是太过松懈了，竟让不二能够空出心神思考人生哲学，真是有损他身为Alpha的尊严。  
“这个问题，我会好好回答你。”手冢捋了一把自己的刘海，将碍事的发丝全都拂上去，“但是现在，我们先做正事。”  
“啊——！！”  
手冢一把把不二扛在肩上，突然的失重动作让不二惊叫出来。手冢轻松地将不二带到客厅，放到沙发上，下一秒就把不二压制在沙发上，倾身封住不二的双唇。灵活的舌头搅动着不二的思绪，手冢一手将不二的双手禁锢在头上，一手已经摸上不二的裤裆，隔着布料抚摸不二的性器。  
空气中的信息素浓郁得化不开，冷冽的气息与甜腻的气息相互交融在一起，挑战着两人的神经。手冢以不重不轻的力气按揉着那处，感受着不二欲望的变化。不二承受着手冢的轻吻，被挑逗起来的情热已经全然覆盖了他的理智，他觉得自己已经无法思考，只想要得更多。  
想要……手冢灼热的手掌带来的战栗，想要手冢的亲吻落满自己的身体，想要手冢进入自己，最好进到最里面，彻底地填满自己，想要……想要得更多，更满……  
手冢半眯着眼，看到不二眼中流露出来的渴望，他满意地放开不二的嘴唇，转而亲吻不二的眼睛。他爱极不二湛蓝的双眸，每一次注视着，都觉得其中蕴藏着一片海洋，深邃又纯澈，教人深陷其中，无法逃离。而当这双眼睛陷入情欲中时，更是让人甘心沉沦，不可自拔。  
带着些坏心眼，手冢亲吻着不二的眼睛，呢喃着问：“不二，想要吗……”  
不二哈着气，神色迷蒙：“……想……要。”  
“想要什么？”  
“想……哈，想要……”后面的话似乎是太过羞耻，不二断断续续地重复着前面两个字，怎么也说不出下一句。手冢不急不缓，手下的动作却停了下来，仿佛听不到不二明确的答复，他就这么等着，直到等到他想听到的答案，才会继续满足不二。  
不二着急了，两手又被手冢禁锢在头上，干脆一不做二不休，借着双手支撑着沙发，微微挺起上身，一把咬住手冢的嘴唇。他急切地舔吻着手冢的双唇，舌头寻到缝隙便长驱而入，纠缠着手冢，以一吻来代替那羞于启齿的答案。  
手冢以亲吻安抚着不二，松开了禁锢不二的手，另一只手也突破了布料，深入内里，直接触摸着已经抬头的性器。不二对此有些招架不住，他胡乱地想要扯掉手冢的衬衫，却被剩余的最后一颗扣子给阻住了行动。  
“不二，别急，别急。”手冢拉着不二的手摸到扣子上，“来，解开它。”  
不二毫无章法地对付着那仅剩的纽扣，却怎么也解不开。此时手冢已经褪下不二下身的所有屏障，露出不二修长笔直的双腿。他的手指从挺立的性器摸到下方的后穴，发现那里已经湿得一塌糊涂。面对温热的指尖的抚弄，穴口一缩一缩地跳动着，着急着想要含入逗弄着褶皱的指尖。  
面对手冢故意的挑弄，不二好不容易才解开那一颗缠人的纽扣。他扯下手冢的衬衫，丢到一边，露出手冢精壮的身体。不二双眸变得深沉，他忽而翻身，把手冢压在身下，两人交换了位置。他跪坐在手冢身体的两侧，俯下身与手冢接吻。  
甚少如此主动的不二让手冢微微一惊，同时也乐见不二这样的主动。此时不二跪在手冢的上方，因为亲吻的动作，不二上身下倾，使臀部高高挺起，凹出了美好的腰线。光裸的下身与整齐的上身对比着，形成了强烈的反差。手冢的双手顺着大腿的曲线缓缓往上，一直没入上衣内部，抚摸过凹陷的腰窝，最后停留在一直没有被安慰到的乳头上。  
小小的乳头已经挺立起来，手冢搓揉着硬挺的乳粒，按拉着，直让不二软了腰身。被堵住的呻吟哽在喉间，不二只能呜咽着发出浓重的鼻息。朦胧间，四唇微微分开之际，不二低吟着手冢的名字：“手冢……手冢……”他的脑袋已经无法再思考，只知道循着本能行动。他亲吻了一下手冢的嘴唇，之后是脸颊，沿着下巴，脖颈，喉结，锁骨，胸膛……一路往下，直到依然被包裹在衣物中的下腹。  
手冢摸了摸不二的头，说：“不二，帮我解开。”  
手冢的下身已经支起了小帐篷，不二小心翼翼地碰上裤子，即使隔着布料，那傲然巨物所散发出来的热量依然不容人忽视。不二费了些功夫才解开裤子的扣子和拉链，轻轻拉下手冢的内裤，那东西就迫不及待地从束缚中冒出来，弹在不二的脸上。  
不二被吓了一跳，目光落在那多次进入自己身体的性器上，脸上的红云越来越深。他尝试着用手碰了碰，撸动了两下，上方就传来手冢悦耳的低吟。不二心下一动，不禁咽了一下喉，张开嘴就要把手冢的性器含进去。  
“等等，不二。”手冢止住了不二的动作，“你要做什么？”  
“我……”这动作的目的很明显，但是却不容易说出来。手冢叹了一口气，把不二拉起来，搂在胸前，在他耳边说：“你不需要勉强这么做。”  
“手冢，你给我这么做的时候也是勉强吗……？”不二反驳，这样的事情，手冢为他做过多次。既然手冢可以为他做到，那他同样可以。  
手冢明白不二的意思，但是他依然不愿意让不二为他做这个。他吻了吻不二的脸颊，从茶几的抽屉中摸出了润滑剂，倒在不二手中：“如果想帮我，摸一摸它，等一下它要进入你。”  
不二被这露骨的话说得浑身一颤，他把润滑剂在手上抹匀，然后缓缓地，轻轻地握住手冢的性器，上下撸动。润滑剂被均匀地抹在手冢的性器上，滑不溜手的熨烫着不二的双手，让他不敢直视手冢的双眼。  
手冢的双手也不甘寂寞，一手扶着不二腰，一手已经摸到不二的后穴，轻轻按压。后穴不断分泌出液体，湿了手冢的手。手指已经可以轻易地进入甬道，按压着内部，循着记忆往熟悉的位置按去。  
“啊……手冢……”被按揉到敏感处的不二激动地直起身，挺起了胸膛，被手指肆虐的敏感处将快感一刻不停地送往不二全身，他大口地喘着气，几乎要坐不起来，整个人靠在手冢的身上，手上的动作也已经停下：“手……手冢。”他的语气中带着点若隐若现的哭腔，“够了，进来……求你……”现在的他已经分不清究竟是身体的渴望还是信息素的影响，他只知道他渴求眼前这一份冷冽的气息，渴求手冢火热的触碰。他想要他，这种渴望比任何时候都要浓烈。  
手冢却扶起他，自己则靠坐在沙发上：“来，不二，自己坐下来。”  
听到这话，尽管觉得羞耻，不二却已经管不了这么多了。他缓慢挪动着，双手扶着手冢的肩膀，跪在手冢身体两侧，后穴对准手冢勃起的性器，小心翼翼地往下坐。  
“不要紧的，不二。”手冢双手扶着不二的腰，指引着他，“已经很湿了，不会受伤的。”  
感觉到穴口已经接触到性器的头部，不二咬了牙，闭上眼，放任自己往下坐。湿润的后穴一下子把性器含到深处，牢牢地顶在敏感处，强烈的快感与被填满的满足激得不二昂起了头，饱胀的性器受不住这刺激一下子射了精，令他不由自主地尖叫了出来。他喘着气，眸子里也泛出了泪光。  
“很好，不二。”手冢抱着不二，等待不二适应过来。待不二的颤抖逐渐平缓下来，他才开始动作，一下一下地把自己送到不二身体深处。他抱着不二，分开不二的双腿，让自己的性器进得更深。  
不二紧紧抱着手冢的脖子，把头埋在手冢的肩窝，发出低浅的呻吟。在性事上他一向处于被动的状态，也羞于发出声音。手冢不勉强他，一直以来都是极尽温柔地给予他最大的快乐。这样的姿势不是第一次尝试，却是让不二最为矛盾的姿势。这样的姿势进得太深，在给予不二强烈的快感的同时，又令不二觉得自己的一切都被完完全全地剖析在手冢面前，一点也不留。  
但是……不二看了看手冢坚毅的侧脸，这是手冢，只属于他的手冢国光，即使全部都让他看到，又何妨？  
手冢的动作越来越激烈，不二的性器再一次挺立起来，快感聚满全身，使不二忍不住放开了声音，任由自己在手冢怀里尖叫沉浮。手冢胡乱地亲吻着不二的脖颈和肩膀，吻痕落满了锁骨与肩窝，手臂也越收越紧，身下的动作越来越重，也越进越深。不二贴在手冢腰侧的大腿已经颤抖不已。手冢双手绕过不二的腿弯，直接把不二抱了起来，然后一下下狠狠地将他按在自己的性器上。  
“唔……不，等等……手冢——！！”被不小心碰到的地方再一次被碰过，强烈到可怕的快感蜂拥而来。不同于前列腺被碾压的快感，那种感觉更加强烈，强烈到令人恐惧的地步。不二下意识明白手冢挤进了什么地方，因为并非处在发情期而关闭的生殖道，竟然生生被手冢捅开了！  
“不……手冢……唔——！！不要碰那里——”不二哭叫着拒绝那强烈的感觉，双手却死死抱着手冢。手冢知道自己偶然进入了什么地方，什么也不说，只是埋头用力地继续往深处开拓。  
“让我进去……不二。”手冢气息不稳地喊住不二的耳垂，在鼻尖萦绕的信息素清晰可闻，指引着他遵循本能，沿着让灵魂也颤抖的快感，将自己深深嵌入他所爱的人的身体中。  
陡然加快的速度让不二无法招架，他只能徒劳地抓住手冢的肩膀，张着嘴大口呼吸，身体向后凹出了弧度。手冢猛地用力，忽然一口咬住不二颈后的腺体，Alpha的信息素顺着被咬破的痕迹混入Omega的身体中。性器一瞬间撞入了不二的生殖腔口中，被含在不二身体内性器无法控制地胀大，成结，开始长时间的射精。不二扣紧了手冢的肩膀，用力咬了下去，抵御那股能泯灭所有离职的快感。  
手冢轻喘着，拥紧不二，与他深深地吻在一起。 

事后，手冢再说起这个问题，想要给不二一个确切的回答时，不二明确地拒绝了他并表示，他已经一点都不想知道答案了。  
同时不二也学会了一件事，没事少去挑逗他家Alpha的神经，那后果太酸爽，他完全不想尝试第二遍。（笑）


End file.
